Frosted Memories
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry finds out he has more family in Burgess. He and the Dursleys are spending the summer with Petunia's sister, Jennifer Bennett. But he can't help but think about Jack Frost. To his luck, Jack is paying his first believer, and Harry's cousin, Jamie a visit. Together, they're trying to help Jack recover more of his memories. Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Angst/Family/Friendship/Fantasy etc.
1. Going to Burgess

Frosted Memories

**Kura: So, here it is. The sequel to Winter Ghost. A lot of you wanted it. Five review limit, like _Memoirs of a Frozen Melody_ and _Shizun._**

**Sakura: This is gonna be part memory fic, takes place after Harry' s fifth year and before his sixth.**

Chapter 1: Going to Burgess

Harry sighed. He had gone through his fifth year and was now waiting for his sixth to come.

But it was taking soooooooooo loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!

AND HE SOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDD!

'Stupid summer break...' He sat up when he heard knocking on his door. His uncle Vernon opened the door and tossed a trunk inside.

"Pack up, we found out Petunia has another sister by the name of Jennifer. Hopefully she isn't a freak like you." With that he closed the door. Harry groaned. There was one thing he was actually looking forward to, seeing Jack Frost and helping him gain more memories. He had only a few if he remembered correctly. And now, he was going on an unexpected vacation...whoopie...you can note the sarcasm there, can't you?

'Great...now what am I going to do?' Harry wondered as he packed.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry sighed in annoyance as Dudley whined next to him. They were watching the inflight movie, which happened to be Monsters, Inc. Dudley was complaining about nothing of importance, as usual. Harry just wanted the flight to be over! He was relieved when they were told they were about to decent.

'Thank the Gods...' he sighed in relief.

INSIDE THE AIRPORT

After Harry and the Dursleys had gotten their luggage, they searched for Jennifer.

"SOPHIE! NO!" A female voice called. A small, blond, girl ran towards them. Harry smiled, she was dressed like a fairy.

"SOPHIE EMILY BENNET!" A young, brunette, woman walked over, arms crossed and scolding, "Don't run off young lady, your aunt Petunia is going to be here any-"

"Jennifer?"

"Petunia?!" The two women embraced.

"OWLOWLOWLOWLOWL!" Sophie pointed to Hedgewig. The owl hooted and snipped at her fingers. She pouted and looked at Harry.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is my daughter, Sophie. My son, Jamie is at home." Jennifer said, patting the girl's head.

"My husband, Vernon, and our son, Dudley. The other boy is Harry. Our nephew."

Harry rolled his eyes. He then turned to the small blond.

'Okay, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought...'

**Sakura: Review. Jamie and Jack come next chapter. **

**Kura: Also, should this be a HarryxJack fic? Lemme know! The ones with the most votes by chapter five wins! Leave HJ for HarryxJack or NHJ for no HarryxJack in your reviews.**


	2. Meeting Jamie and seeing Jack

Frosted Memories

**Kura: New chapter! **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Jamie and seeing Jack

Harry couldn't help but feel curious when he saw that Burgess seemed to have a light covering of snow. In the summer.

'Is it possible...no...well...maybe...' He sighed as they reached the Bennett household.

"JAMIE!" Jennifer called out. "WE'RE BACK! COME SAY HELLO!" A young, eleven year old brunette ran out. He had a backpack with him and he was putting something away.

"Hi." He said with a smile. "I'm Jamie."

"I'm your aunt Petunia. He's your uncle, Vernon. And your cousins, Dudley and Harry." Petunia said with a smile that seemed strained.

Dudley walked over to Jamie, "Let's go to the park. Oh, and ignore the freak." He shot Harry a glance. Jamie frowned and stepped closer to Harry.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like bullies." Harry shot Dudley a victorious smirk. Jamie looked at him and dragged him off. Harry looked back at his aunt Jennifer, who shrugged and led the others inside. Harry turned back to Jamie. They were heading towards the lake.

"Don't we need swimming trunks?" Jamie chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. It's frozen." Harry was confused until they got to the lake. It was frozen solid. And on it was...

"JACK!" Jamie ran onto the ice.

...Jack Frost.

Jack smiled and hugged Jamie. "Oh, Jack! This is my cousin-"

"Harry?!"

"Jack..."

Jamie looked inbetween the two, "You know each other?"

"Remember the book I showed you?"

Jamie pulled out Jack's old sketch book. "This one?"

"Yeah, he had it."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Hey Jamie, what's that?" He pointed to a letter.

"Oh, this? I got a letter from Hogwarts! Turns out my dad was a pureblood wizard! My birthday was a few days ago. My parents were really proud of me." Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's head. Harry smiled as well.

"Stay away from my aunt and uncle and their 'ittle-Dudley-kins' as my aunt Petunia calls him...they hate magic folk."

Jamie frowned, "I could tell...So, Harry? Care to help us?" Jamie took out Jack's book, "We've been at it for a while. We could use the help!" Harry looked at the two hopeful faces of Jack and Jamie. Smiling, he nodded and opened the book to a random page.

"Okay, let's do this!"

**Kura: REVIEW! And congrats to our tenth reviewer, Dragones! Go back to chapter one to see what you can choose as a prize! 5 reviews for the next chapter! And you didn't expect Jamie to be a half blood, did ya? ;D Well, he is, but remember, this takes place in the summer. **


	3. HJNHJ Tally

Frosted Memories

**_HJ or NHJ tally (closes by the fifth chapter.)_**

**HJ- 10**

**NHJ- 8**

**Kura: I may have miscounted, but I'm pretty sure this was the tally.**

**Those who have voted and can't vote again (only one vote per reviewer!)**

**Overland Haddock**

**AryaAirWaterEarthFire**

**Namelesskid123**

**3drgonet**

**9Wolfrunner99-2**

**917brat**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**

**Twilight16- if you haven't, go read chapter 11 of Never Ending Belief.**

**Kurosaki-chan**

**6CatLoverx33**

**3The Girl of Heaven's Hellfire**

**Twilight Moon 21**

**bookybookworm**

**ASh-Bookworm113.**

**Kura: You have been...*stomps her feet, claps once and slashes her arms in the air* CUT OFF! You can route for your prefered pairing, but you can not vote again. Dragones vote will be the tie breaker. **

**Sakura: Here's a look at the next chapter.**

* * *

"Okay..." Harry opened the book and blinked at the awkward picture of Jack getting "the talk" from his parents.

"Care to explain this one?"

Jack looked at it and chuckled.

"Oh God..." Jack blushed, his cheeks going violet, "when I was five I asked about where babies came from-"

Jamie and Harry laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes..." Harry sighed, "it is."

Jack grumbled, "Okay, whatever. A few years later..."

* * *

**Kura: And you'll learn what happened a few years later in the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it out soon! Review!**


End file.
